Raven Queen's New Brain
Raven Queen's New Brain is the twenty-ninth episode of Team Ireland's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds. Summery Raven Queen gains tremendous intelligence and creates the Pokébots Plot On the Transformers, the Emerald Seekers are unveiling a new generator that will better supply them with power. As Connor Lacey signals Raven Queen to activate the machine, Raven Queen admits she's forgotten which switch to pull, and manages to trigger several alarms before Connor points out the switch she's supposed to pull. Raven Queen points out that she is "smartest Rebel of all," which Perceptor notes is probably true, wishing the Royals and Rebels had more sophisticated brains. Raven Queen, mildly insulted, threatens to bash Perceptor's brain. Elsewhere, a Skuxxoid and Slizardo are sneaking into the generator to place anti-electrons inside the device, a mission Galvatron has paid them to carry out with the aim of eventually killing the Emerald Seekers. In space, Cosmos and Sky Lynx are flying back to Cybertron, musing that they're late for the ceremony. Cosmos suddenty finds himself flying out of control, and when Sky Lynx swoops in to help, he loses control of his auto gyros too. The other Emerald Seekers spot their predicament and rush to help as the two fliers crash into Power Platform Alpha. Springer tries to air lift Sky Lynx to repair bay, but also begins to malfunction. Perceptor concludes that the problem is originating in the generator and Connor Lacey, Twilight Sparkle, Raven Queen, and Skyfire head down to investigate, using an electro map provided by Perceptor as a guide. The electro map is soon broken by Raven Queen, who storms off in a huff after Connor Lacey yells at her, so while Skyfire babysits Raven Queen, Connor and Twilight continue to search for the core. While Connor starts malfunctioning thanks to the anti-electrons, Raven and Skyfire reach the generator's controls, and Skyfire begins to suffer memory malfunctions. Raven deactivates the generator with the ever-appropriate tactic of biting it, but immediately begins to act differently. He speaks in a proper manner, with an extended vocabulary, and appears to have lost his taste for combat. She rescues Connor and Twilight from a security system they've tripped by simply switching it off. They soon spot Ratbat who has been observing them, but the Imperial Decepticon escapes. The Emerald Seekers return to the surface and pass the Rebels fishing in a local pond. Madeline Hatter invites Raven Queen to join, but Raven declines, saying zhe has more important matters to attend to. The Rebels are concerned, as they always fish together. Meanwhile Ratbat and reports back to Galvatron. Galvatron threatens to kill the Skuxxoid and Slizardo for ruining his plan, as the anti-electrons have already vaporized and were hard to find, but Slizardo reveals that there is another source of anti-electrons...in Unicron's brain. Elsewhere, Raven Queen concludes that anti-electrons were the source of the problem. As Galvatron's ship approaches Unicron's head, he cautions his soldiers, saying that Unicron may be quite powerful. On Cybertron, the Rebels seek out Raven Queen, who is building a new spaceship, and she asks for their help. Kitty Chesire like Raven's change in attitude, and Madeline Hatter declares that "Raven being smart is fun". Even with their leader not acting like one of them, the Rebels decide to go help her. Later, Raven Queen has taken Connor, Apple White, and Silverbolt (BW) to Unicron's head, having concluded that Unicron's body was the original source. However, Galvatron fires anti-electrons at the shuttle, causing it to crash and the team to malfunction. Galvatron then unleashes the Terrorcons on the Autobots while Raven Queen runs off. Raven Queen then uses components of Unicron and looks of Pokémon to build Excadrillator and asks him to drill a hole into Unicron's brain. Elsewhere, Cyclonus and Scourge are retrieving the anti-electrons when they reactivate Unicron. The Chaos Bringer's internal defenses activate, but Moltron, another robot built by Raven Queen, destroys the defenses. Finally, Raven Queen builds three more robots: Pinsirator, Pawniardon, and Empolegon, the last of whom he appoints as leader of the Pokébots. She sends the Pokébots to fight the Terrorcons. Cyclonus and Scourge are handing Galvatron the anti-electrons they've found when the jar is destroyed by the Pokébots before they engage the Terrorcons in battle, until the Terrorcons merge into Abominus. Retreating, the Pokébots ask Raven Queen for advice, and Raven Queen reveals that they are also Combiners, commanding them to merge into Regigigatron. The computational capacity held by the gestalt is massive, yet he claims that he lacks the intelligence to feed it. Raven Queen connects a device to Regigigatron's head which transfers his super-intelligence to Regigigatron. Now armed with incredible intelligence, Regigigatron is able to defeat Abominus, using intense vibrations to cause the Decepticon combiner to separate, and sends the Decepticons running. On Cybertron, Connor Lacey is holding a celebration for the newly functioning generator, the creation of the Pokébots, and Raven Queen's efforts. However, Cerise Hood reveals that Raven Queen is fishing with the Rebels. Raven Queen says that being a genius all the time is no fun, and she'd rather be a regular Rebel. The Emerald Seekers cheer her statement, apparently preferring their one-person engines of destruction to be simple-minded. Trivia * This episode debuts the new members of the Emerald Seekers and Team Ireland, the Pokébots. * This episode is a fanmake to the Transformers (1984) episode "Grimlock's New Brain". Transcript Raven Queen's New Brain/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey